mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Annie Potts
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = Steven Hartley (1973–1978) Greg Antonacci (1978–1980) B. Scott Senechal (1981–1989) 1 child James Hayman (1990–present) 2 children | website = }} Anne Hampton "Annie" Potts (born October 28, 1952) is an American television and film actress. Early life Potts was born in Nashville, Tennessee, and grew up in Franklin, Kentucky, where she graduated from Franklin-Simpson High School. She is the daughter of Powell Grisette Potts and Dorothy Harris (Billingslea) Potts and has two older sisters, Mary Eleanor (Potts) Hovious, and Elizabeth Grissette ("Dollie") Potts. She received a Bachelor in Fine Arts degree (in theater arts) from Stephens College in Missouri. Career Potts is probably best known for playing the role of Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters films and as Mary Jo Shiveley on the television sitcom Designing Women, but has had a wide variety of prominent roles in both television and film. Other notable roles include Mary Elizabeth (O'Brien) Sims on the Lifetime Television show Any Day Now, the voice of Little Bo Peep in the Toy Story films, a supporting role in the John Hughes's Pretty in Pink as well as guest-starring roles on such CBS television series as Magnum, P.I., Joan of Arcadia, Criminal Minds, Close to Home and Two and a Half Men. Potts has done work on audio books, including as the narrator and heroine of Larry McMurtry's "Telegraph Days." She starred in the film version of McMurtry's Texasville, a sequel to The Last Picture Show. She made her Broadway debut upon joining the cast of the Tony Award-winning play God of Carnage on November 17, 2009, succeeding Hope Davis in the role.Potts's Broadway debut Personal life Potts is married to television director James Hayman and is the mother of three sons, Clay (born 1981), James (called Doc, born 1992), and Harry (born 1996). She is a Board Member of Stephens College, and has been instrumental in fundraising efforts for the college for many years. Potts is currently a visiting professor of Drama at the school. Filmography Film *''Corvette Summer'' (1978) *''King of the Gypsies'' (1978) *''Flatbed Annie & Sweetie Pie: Lady Trucker'' (1978) *''Heartaches'' (1981) *''Bayou Romance'' (1982) *''Crimes of Passion'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) as Janine Melnitz *''Pretty in Pink'' (1986) as Iona *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) as Liz Carlson *''Pass the Ammo'' (1988) *''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) as Janine Melnitz *''Who's Harry Crumb?'' (1989)as Helen Downing *''Texasville'' (1990) *''Breaking the Rules'' (1992) *''Sketches'' (1992) *''Toy Story'' (1995) as Bo Peep *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) as Bo Peep *''Elvis Has Left the Building'' (2004) *''The Sunday Man'' (2007) *''Queen Sized'' (2008) as Joan Baker Television *''Black Market Baby'' (1977) *''Family'' (1 episode, 1978) *''Ladies in Waiting'' (1979) *''Moviola: The Scarlett O'Hara War'' (uncredited role, 1980) *''Goodtime Girls'' (1 episode, 1980) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981; voice only) *''Something So Right'' (1982) *''Remington Steele'' (1 episode, 1983) *''Cowboy'' (1983) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (2 episodes, 1983-1986) *''Why Me?'' (1984) *''It Came Upon the Midnight Clear'' (1984) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1 episode, 1985) *''Comedy Factory'' (1 episode, 1986) *''Designing Women'' (151 episodes, 1986-1993) *''The Man Who Fell to Earth'' (1987) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1 episode, 1987) *''Amazing Stories'' (1 episode, 1987) *''WitchBoard'' (1988) *''The Ultimate Driving Challenge'' (1993) *''Love & War'' (unknown episodes, 1993-1995) *''Her Deadly Rival'' (1995) *''Fifty Years of Funny Females'' (1995) *''Dangerous Minds'' (unknown episodes, 1996) *''Over the Top'' (12 episodes, 1997) *''Any Day Now'' (88 episodes, 1998-2002) *''Hercules'' (1 episode, 1998) *''Defending Our Kids: The Julie Posey Story'' (2003) *''Stuck in the Middle with You'' (2003) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (11 episodes, 2004-2005) *''Huff'' (4 episodes, 2004) *''Close To Home'' (1 episode, 2005) *''Law & Order: SVU'' (3 episodes, 2005-2007) *''Julie Reno, Bounty Hunter'' (1 episode, 2006) *''Spellbound'' (2007) *''Men In Trees'' (4 episodes, 2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2 episodes, 2008) *''Ugly Betty'' (1 episode, 2008) *''Family Man'' (2008) *''Single with Parents'' (2008) *''Queen Sized'' (2008) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2009) Other *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (2009) as Janine Melnitz References External links * * * Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Simpson County, Kentucky Category:Alumnae of women's universities and colleges Category:Genie Award winners for Best Performance by a Foreign Actress Category:Audio book narrators Category:Stephens College people Category:1952 births Category:Living people da:Annie Potts de:Annie Potts es:Annie Potts fr:Annie Potts id:Annie Potts it:Annie Potts ja:アニー・ポッツ nds:Annie Potts pl:Annie Potts pt:Annie Potts sv:Annie Potts